fillydelphiaradiofandomcom-20200214-history
The DJs
These are the ponies who play music on the station and broadcast shows. DJ-WestJ DJ-WestJ is the owner of Fillydelphia Radio as well as an early morning DJ. He is also known for his WUBS which you can download and listen to on Soundcloud (http://soundcloud.com/westjgames)... or you can hear it on the Fillydelphia Radio stream from time to time. WestJ is also the one who helps new DJs with their sound quality if it isn't the best in the world. WestJ can usually be seen in IRC either lurking or MAYBE typing something. When he isn't doing any of that, well.... He trolls Nexus. WestJ is also our only DJ that has an Alicorn for an original character. Oh! We forgot to mention... West J is 12 hours ahead of Eastern Standard Time because he is Australian.... But don't make fun of his accent.... he will troll you so hard if you do. DJ-N3XU5 DJ-N3XU5 is Fillydelphia Radio's co-owner. He is also the one who deals with Derpy_Bot's fits and fixes the server when somepony messes it up. N3XU5 is usually in our chat or our TeamSpeak under the name Nexus. He only uses N3XU5 when he is Djing, which is very rare due to his bad internet and his ancient emachies laptop that is missing 3 keys and has a broken tracpad. However, when he does DJ, he babbles about things for 4 minutes straight (THAT'S A WHOLE FOREST RAIN SONG THAT COULD HAVE BEEN PLAYED NEXUS) Nexus is also the pony to go to if you want to become a DJ, Moderator, or get involved in a project on the station. Be warned, he has to get to know you pretty well before he'll fling a title at you. (No, Seriously.... He's like the Godfather.... you gotta take a bullet for him.... and even then he might not trust you) Nexus is best known on the station for his quick temper. In fact, it is an ongoing joke that "Nexus rage is best rage". He even has a fillydelphia radio rule that is him flipping a table. Though, what very few listeners know is that his true rage is not funny at all. The rage they see is done out of humor. Though nopony should worry about nexus's true temper.... only the DJs and trolls hear that. *Nexus is also known in chat under the names: DJ-N3XU5|LIVE, tree, ^^^^^^^^^^, serverisbroken, nexxy, and blazewing DJ-Cynical Most of the listeners don't really know DJ-Cynical. He is kind of known for having the worst luck on the station.... which makes him go on hiatus for 3 or 4 months at a time. Before Cynical went on his latest hiatus, he was a very active member of Filly Radio, helping with administration and Derpy_Bot. Now, if you see cynical on air, you may hear more of the original music played on the station.... since he hasn't updated his stuff in forever. You will probably also see a kick war start since Cynical usually instigates one... and then Nexus with take away everypony's powers, yell at us, and then MAYBE give the powers back.... if we're lucky. *Cynical can usually be seen in chat as DJ-Cynical|LIVE or Cynicalmuse. *It is also a running station joke that Cynical is probably playing Skyrim... which is usually true. DJ-Otakon DJ-Otakon joined the station in late February, after it was featured on Equestria Daily. He almost instantly became known as the DJ that had the queue that could last until the end of the world. Otakon has also worked on the server a few times along with nexus. A true description of Otakon's job includes broadcasting the shows when needed, Live DJing, cleaning up after the massive fire of the server burning, and sending bad ponies to the moon. His favorite music to play includes dubstep, trance, and orchestral. He shares his musical taste with Tiwake, so if tiwake ever requests music, you have a taste of what DJ-Otakon is like. The first night Otakon DJed, he had about 8 listeners, but soon, numbers started to climb. Now, Otakon is the Sole Broadcaster for the live fanfiction reading on fillydelphia radio, and he is one of the 2 anchors for the Monday Morning Muffin, a news show that highlights all news BRONY. *Otakon also goes by DJ-Otakon|LIVE, DJ-Octavacon, DJ-GlaDOS *Otakon is really into video games... he will play anything at least once *DJ-Otakon is currently dating one of the listeners, DemonPangun Otakon went on DJing hiatus on Saturday August 4, 2012 to serve his country as a Nuclear Engineer in the United States Navy. He will return to the air sometime in October 2012. DJ-Sujamma Sujamma is the late-night DJ. It's unsure of when exactly he joined, but it was probably at least some time in March since he joined after DJ Otakon. He usually DJs anywhere from 3am Eastern Standard Time to 6am. Sujamma is also the most serious of all the DJs. In fact, he tends to keep the others in line when Nexus and WestJ aren't around. When Sujamma is DJing, he takes requests (like most DJs), and you can usually find him lurking in IRC or in his bar in Teamspeak. Sujamma is known to play some of the more gentle music so that the Easterners can sleep while listening to the stream. Sujamma also plays minecraft with derpyknight and some of the other listeners in the Teamspeak. DJ-Invader DJ-Invader is the station's only European DJ. He doesn't really DJ a lot, but when he does, his music choice is pretty nice. He has a tendency to just queue DJ, meaning he doesn't really talk on stream. When Invader is online, you can find him in IRC. He's really fun to talk to when he isn't lurking. *Invader is also known as DJ-Invader|LIVE, Invaderp, and Huey_Freeman DJ-Sonata DJ-Sonata joined Fillydelphia Radio in February 2012, but did not start DJing until June 25, 2012. She is currently the newest DJ to the station as well as the ONLY female DJ on Fillydelphia Radio. Before she became a DJ, Sonata was a moderator under the nickname DitzyDoo. She was also considered "the mommy of chat". She is also the Live Fanfic reader as well as the Other newscaster on The Monday Morning Muffin. Also, due to her future career, she was named the official Fillyradio Psychologist.... just in case a listener needs someone to talk to or two DJs are mad at one another. Sonata's DJing hours and music choice are both very random and she loves to get requests. She is one of the DJs who still plays some of the older music because she loves it so much and wants to share it with the newer listeners. Sonata is probably the most bubbly and upbeat DJ on the station and her music choice tends to show it, but she will mix it up depending on listener preferences. Sonata is currently dating HockeyPony, and ex-DJ of fillydelphia radio. They have been together since September 20, 2012, and she is very happy. She feels like she owes all of this to another DJ, DJ-Otakon. He is why she watched the show, he introduced her to fillyradio, and he was even the one who asked WestJ to let her DJ. Also, if it weren't for him, she would have never met HockeyPony. Sonata's longest DJ session was 7 1/2 hours while derpy_bot was being worked on and her highest listener count has been 30 (SWAG session was granted and 68,000 countable swags were given that day...) *Sonata is also know as DJ-Sonata|LIVE, DitzyDoo, TheGreatAndPowerfulDitzy, Ditznata, WubsyTheChangeling, and NotDitzy *Also, Sonata is named such because she feels like music will always be a part of her life. It was her sanity for the longest time.